Lovely Treble
by OwlLeviosa13231
Summary: Hey you guys! This is a story that involves Harry & Ginny's, Ron's, & Luna's kids. Hope you enjoy!
1. Better

**Hey you guys! So I know this OBVIOUSLY isn't the best story…but it's my first one so please review! I'm new to fanfiction and would really like if I got some reviews…just please no rudeness! Thanks **

**ROSE'S POV**

Ahh, that wonderful rush of adrenaline that pulses through you when about to run through Platform 9 ¾ . That rush of adrenaline…there's no way to describe it really, except, just _magical_.

"Hurry up Rose, we're going to be late!"

Albus, my best friend, what could I _ever_ do without him? I'm pretty close with all of my cousins; but Albus and I- we're like two peas in a pod. We have pretty much everything in common, but my FAVORITE thing that we have in common? How we experience that same feeling each and every year. I mean, goodness, we're entering our 5th year into Hogwarts and it still feels like the first time entering the magical train station.

"I _said_ to hurry up!" yells Albus again, who is now leaving me at a rapid pace.

"Oh, just let the girl be!" It's _him._ Lysander Scamander; the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen. He must have gotten his looks from his mother, who was, & still is, familiar with my mum and dad. He couldn't POSSIBLY have gotten his looks from his dad, that's where Lorcan got his looks from. Oh Lorcan…the poor thing. Lysander's twin- but definetly not his identical twin. He's had a poor little crush on me since forever; it seems he will just never catch on to the fact that I fancy his brother. It must be a cruel life really…living in Lysander's shadow.

"H-H-HI ROSE! H-H-HOW'S IT G-G-GOIN'?" he shouts from next to where Lysander is standing.

Ugh, he just HAS to interrupt my day dreaming of me and Ly getting married some day…

"Lovely! Erm, I have to go…do something…" doing ANYTHING would be better than having a conversation with Lorcan right now.

"What to do now?" I wonder. I make my way on the train, already having said goodbye to my mum and dad earlier. Once on the train, I start looking for dear Albus.

"Oh there you are!"

"Took long enough. Flirting with LyBear again?" he sneered. That's the one thing Albus & I can't both relate to- Lysander. I still can't understand why really, I can only guess that he's jealous. It doesn't make since though, Albus is just as smart AND handsome. Bloody hell, not to mention he's Harry Potter's son!

"No, more like TRYING too. You know how that stupid Lorcan is. ALWAYS getting in the way of things."

"He is NOT stupid!" Oh yeah. I forgot Lily was with us.

"Sure he's not the best choice to hangout with, but he's sure as hell a lot better than Lysander," he muttered.

"Just you wait," I think. Just wait, and you'll see how much better he is…

**Hey you guys, PLEASE remember that this my 1****st**** story afterall! Upcoming chapters reveal more details about the relationships between Rose & Albus, Rose & Lorcan, Rose & Lysander, & maybe even Lorcan & a relative of Rose's…..(;**


	2. To Prove Something

**Hey you guys, here's Chapter 2! I'm pretty bored, so sorry for the rambling on & such! But erynways, I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**ROSE****'****S POV**

I hear a rumbling noise, and off we go on the Hogwarts Express. Things have been pretty awkward for the last hour or so...seems we all have pretty different feelings concerning the Scamander twins. Oh Lily & her little schoolgirl crush. Albus says that's how my feelings are for Ly...a schoolgirl crush, but I know this has got to last longer than Lily's dreams of being with Lorcan. What kind of name is that anyways, Lorcan?

"He's more than what you think, you know. He's pretty amazing."

"Oh Lily, you barely even know him!" It seems she was reading my exact thoughts with the remark she just made.

"I know him better than you EVER will!

"For goodness sakes Lily, what you know from your silly daydreams about him aren't even CLOSE to being real. He's actually an awkward little fre-"

"ROSE!" Albus interrupts me. I follow his gaze off to the side, and see a lonely looking Lorcan with a single tear running down his bright red face.

**LORCAN'S POV**

Why can't she just like me? Or even _consider_ even liking me for that matter? I just don't get- actually, I do. I really do. She's obsessed with my brother just like practically every other girl I know. Well, more like know OF. I'm really not friends with any girls…except I'm pretty sure that Lily Potter girl may fancy me.

"Oh Lorcan, I- I just don't know what to say!"

"Just forget it Rose. It's not like I'm not used to it." I try my best to storm off. Don't I deserve to be able to storm off after a situation like that? The only problem is that I'm not mad…I'm hurt.

**ROSE'S POV**

The silence continues, so I'm left at peace with my own thoughts for awhile.

What was I thinking? I feel so terrible. And what makes me feel even worse: I only feel bad after he heard me saying what I did. How can I make it up to him? Probably impossible. I might as well try…

I get up to leave and Albus says, "Rose, what on _earth_ are you doing? I don't think a simple apology could ever make up for something like what just happened."

"Well, I might as well try my best." I walk out and start searching for Lorcan's location.

**LORCAN'S POV**

Here I am, just sitting here trying to sob as quietly as possible, when she appears. Why is she even here?

"Hi Lorcan. I'm so sorry; I honestly don't know what I was thinking!"

"Understandable. And you don't have to apologize; I'm used to it. You don't think I've been publicly HUMILIATED by people before? If you don't think I have…well then all I can say is that you're sadly mistaken."

"I wish I could make it up to you, I really do. I know I'll probably never be able to though…"

Uh oh, here it comes. "Just don't bother. You don't have to play those games with me. I know you think I'm some pathetic freak who is pitied on for having to live in the shadows of his extremely magnificent twin brother, and guess what, it's pretty much true isn't it? Just tell me one thing Rose Weasley…what's so great about him after all? Do you even know him all that well? You were making fun of little Lily Potter for saying how she "knew" me, which now that I think about it, is pretty hypocritical."

"I _do_ know him! You just don't understand. How are you supposed to understand anyways? You've never experienced anything even _close_ to love, so how could you possibly understand?"

"And you think _you_ have? How ignorant are you?"

**ROSE'S POV**

And that's when he kisses me. Soft & gentle, but yet urgent, like he's trying to prove something to me. It's quick, but full of so many unspoken words that I can't even begin to form in my mind at the time. I'm shocked, and slowly back away.

"Umm, isn't it about time that we arrive?" I ask.

"Your right Rose Weasley, you're absolutely right."

And as I walk away, trying to make since of what all just happened, I hear a soft murmur of a tune coming from where Lorcan is. Nothing peculiar, right? Wrong, because it's the exact tune that I have sang to myself in privacy ever since I wrote it under the Willow Tree.

**Sorry I rambled so much! I tried to make it longer, but I wasn't really focused...but I have some great plans for this story! :D**


	3. Something About You

**LORCAN'S POV**

I can't believe I just did that. I mean, did I _seriously_ just do that? Bloody hell, I must be absolutely mad! Not only the kiss but, _why _would I ever think that it was a good idea to even think about singing that song, especially in front of her of all people! Mad, I'm absolutely mad…

_**The Next Morning**_

**LORCAN'S POV**

Ughhh, I really wish that was just a bad dream. But hey, I kissed her didn't I? Why yes, I did! I wonder if she enjoyed it…that Rose Weasley was always hard to read. Never know what she's thinking, you know, unless you're Albus Potter.

**ROSE'S POV**

Oh, no it's him. I should've expected seeing him today. Come on, it's breakfast for heaven's sakes! Not to mention the classes I will probably end up having with him… The funny part is, he's actually not that bad of a kisser. He must have had lots of practice with his pillow…

"H-Hi Rose! How are you this lo-lovely morning?"

He somehow manages to make up for his stuttering with an adorable smirk. Wait- what am I thinking? I like Lysander, not Lorcan. I like the adorable, smart, funny, and kind Lysander, not _him. _"Quite lovely Lorcan! And how are _you_?"

_"_Just t-the same. So, shall I have the honor of s-seeing you around?"

"I'm sure you will." I need to say something else…he's walking off now. I need to say something else! But what to say? "Lorcan! Looooorcaaaan!"

"Hmm?" he says while turning around slowly.

"We need- we need to talk. Meet me in the Room of Requirement after breakfast? We should have a little free time."

"Why of course Rose! I'd be delighted."

**LORCAN'S POV**

I should have known she wouldn't show up. Why would she? I mean-

"Hi Lorcan. Sorry I'm late its just…it's just that I'm not quite sure why I wanted to meet here in the first place."

"Well do y-you have _any _idea on why you came? I m-mean, you must have some re-" and that's when she kissed me. A slow but yet urgent kiss, like she had been waiting a long time to kiss me, but at the same time wasn't so sure about it."

"I think…I think that might have been why I wanted to meet you. I'm still not sure, but I'm glad I did. I have to go. I heard you have potions class in an hour though?"

Bingo. "Yes I do, and I'm delighted to know that you fancy me."

"Hey! I never said I fancied you! And you didn't stutter one bit just then, has this stuttering thing been an act this whole time?"

"You see, when I'm _really _happy about something, it seems I tend to stop stuttering. No one ever really notices because I'm not happy most of the time. But you…something about you Rose Weasley. Something about you. See you in class then?"

"Yes…yes you will Lorcan Scamander." She walks away with a slight hop in her step that lets me know she does _indeed_ fancy me.

Hey you guys, I know its OBVIOUSLY not the best, but yall have no idea how much reviews mean to me. so please review & subscribe! Thanks :)


End file.
